


Lock screen

by katiebuttercup



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Scandal In Belgravia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: Molly unlocks Irene Adler’s lock screen





	Lock screen

Disclaimer: characters belong to their respective owners

MOLLY watches SHERLOCK struggle with the lockscreen, he’s getting more and more frustrated.

MOLLY: can I, uh, can I have a go?

SHERLOCK stares at her, 

SHERLOCK: (suspicious) why?

MOLLY: (her face inscruitable) I just think...I can help 

She holds out her hand waiting patiently. SHERLOCK squints trying to read her but there is nothing. Slowly he hands over the phone. MOLLY stares for a moment and then she begins to type. A moment later she smiles and hands it back.

 

MOLLY: There you go 

SHERLOCK is completely dumbfounded, he stares at the phone and then back at MOLLY. He’s past the firewall.

MOLLY is cleaning up after herself 

MOLLY: I’m going to the cafeteria, do you want something?

SHERLOCK: (confused, urgent, he has to know how she did it. It’s been torturing him) wait! How did you—

MOLLY: (a little sad; a little triumphant) it’s alright I know that you don’t

The door opens and closes and SHERLOCK is left speechless for the first time in a long, long time. If John had been with him he’d have taken a picture.


End file.
